Darth Plagueis/Legends
Darth Plagueis, geboren als Hego Damask, auch unter seinem Beinamen „'Der Weise'“ bekannt, war ein Sith-Lord, der der Spezies der Muun angehörte. Er lebte ein Jahrhundert vor der Schlacht von Yavin und war ein Meister im Umgang mit der Macht. Durch seine speziesbedingte Langlebigkeit konnte er viele Geheimnisse der Macht erforschen. Er besaß das geheime Wissen der Sith, Leben zu erschaffen und zu erhalten. All sein Wissen brachte er seinem Schüler Darth Sidious bei, der seinen Meister im Schlaf tötete. Plagueis' offizieller Name war Hego Damask, unter dem er als Leiter von Damask Holdings, einer Investitionsfirma der Muuns auf Muunilinst, arbeitete. Biografie Frühe Jahre miniatur|links|Die Regel der Zwei: Ein Meister und ein Schüler. Plagueis war der Sohn von Caar Damask, dem Administrator von Mygeeto. Geboren und aufgewachsen ist er deswegen auf diesem unwirtlichen Planeten und nicht wie die meisten Muuns auf Muunilinst. Seine Mutter, eine unbekannte Muun, war akribisch interessiert an der Entwicklung ihres Sohnes. So dokumentierte sie von klein auf sämtliche Details bis hin zu seinen geheimsten Gedanken. Vor allem war sie an den Gefühlen Plagueis' interessiert, wenn er mit Kindern anderer Spezies spielte.Darth Plagueis Noch vor seinem fünften Lebensjahr bemerkte Plagueis, dass er besondere Fähigkeiten hatte, so zum Beispiel andere Kinder manipulieren konnte. Seitdem waren sie für ihn weniger Spielkameraden als Spielzeuge. Nachdem er versehentlich den Willen eines anderen Jungen insofern beeinflusst hatte, dass dieser aus dem Fenster sprang und starb, eröffnete ihm seine Mutter, dass auch sie und sein Vater die Fähigkeit besaßen Andere zu manipulieren. Diese Fähigkeit musste er allerdings als Geheimnis bewahren, weshalb Plagueis früh lernte sich von anderen abzuschirmen. Zwischen den auf Mygeeto verkehrenden Jedi und ihm selbst nahm Plagueis eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, aber auch ganz deutliche Unterschiede wahr. Diese Unterschiede waren bislang so stark, dass er eine regelrechte Abneigung gegen die Jedi entwickelte. Da er seine Kräfte inzwischen nahezu perfekt vor anderen verstecken konnte, nahm aber keiner der Jedi die Machtintensivität des Jungen wahr. In dem häufig die Eltern besuchenden Darth Tenebrous hingegen spürte er eine Macht, die seiner durchaus ähnlich war. Einige Jahre später verkündeten seine Eltern dann, dass sie ihn ab sofort nicht mehr als Sohn aufziehen könnten und er vielmehr zu Tenebrous gehörte. Aufstieg zum Sith-Lord 67 VSY befand sich Plagueis mit seinem Meister Darth Tenebrous, einem Bith, auf dem Planeten Bal'demnic, da Tenebrous durch geheime Quellen über das reiche Vorkommen von Cortosis-Erz in einer Kristallhöhle erfahren hatte und dieses Erz abbauen lassen wollte. Tenebrous und Plagueis wollten sichergehen, dass das Erz nicht zuerst von den Jedi entdeckt wurde, die dieses sofort konfisziert hätten. Nachdem ein Sondierungsdroide durch eine vorprogrammierte Subroutine eine Lethan-Gasblase anbohrte, waren die Sith gezwungen zu fliehen, um der Explosion zu entgehen. Plagueis ergriff nach der Explosion und dem drohenden Zusammensturz der Höhle die Chance und tötete seinen Meister indem er die Decke über diesem zusammenbrechen ließ. So sorgte Plagueis allerdings auch dafür, dass das Schiff, mit dem sie angereist waren, ebenfalls zerstört wurde. Rückkehr nach Muunilinst miniatur|Darth Plagueis mit entzündetem Lichtschwert. Aufgrund der Verletzung, die Plagueis von der Explosion davongetragen hatte, lief er, gestützt durch die Macht, zum Raumhafen von Bal'demnic, um von dort aus nach Muunilinst zu gelangen. Plagueis wählte den Frachter Wehklage aus und versteckte sich zwischen der Fracht, einer Ladung Fische von Bal'demnic. Die Besatzung bemerkte ihn jedoch, nachdem sie in den Hyperraum getreten waren, und überlegte, wie sie mit Plagueis umgehen sollten. Er forderte, gegen eine angemessene Bezahlung auf Muunilinst abgesetzt zu werden. Die Besatzung entschied sic ☀Anakin SkywalkerAnakin Skywalker*~~~h jedoch, Plagueis nach Absprache mit den Behörden auf Bal'demnic wieder dort abzusetzen. Als der Captain, eine Togruta namens Ellin Lah, Plagueis von diesem Vorhaben erzählte, tötete er die gesamte Besatzung der Wehklage bis auf den Droiden 11-4D. Bevor die Besatzungsmitglieder starben, versuchte Plagueis die Midi-Chlorianer der Besatzung am Leben zu erhalten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Der Sith beschloss, den Droiden zu behalten und steuerte die Raumstation von Boss Cabra, einem Dug, an, wo er unter seinem Decknamen Hego Damask, als Magister von Damask Holdings eintraf und ein Raumschiff samt Pilot forderte, mit dem er nach Muunilinst gelangen konnte. Er befahl einigen Bediensteten, den Speicher von 11-4D teilweise zu löschen. Der Droide sollte die Ermordung der Besatzung der Wehklage nicht mehr im Speicher haben, denn Plagueis erachtete die ursprüngliche chirurgische Programmierung des Droiden für nützlich. Auf Muunilinst angelangt, wurde Plagueis von einem Komitee von Damask Holdings, zu dem auch Larsh Hill gehörte, empfangen. Er erinnerte Plagueis an die Notwendigkeit, schnellstmöglich nach Sojourn zu reisen, da dort eine Zusammenkunft der Bündnispartner von Damask Holdings stattfinden sollte. Auf dem Weg zu einem Luftgefährt erwähnte Plagueis den Tod von Rugess Nome, der offizielle Name Tenebrous', und beauftragte Larsh Hill mit dem Erwerb des Besitzes des verstorbenen Bith. Des Weiteren führte Plagueis an, dass Hill große Flächen der Nordhalbkugel Bal'demnics erwerben sollte, wegen dem Cortosis-Erz Vorkommen, von dem Plagueis wusste, bevor es in die Hände der Jedi fallen konnte. Für die Zusammenkunft auf Sojourn plante Plagueis die Einladung der Eigentümer von Subtext Bergbau, da er sich an ihnen für den Tod seines Meisters rächen wollte. Kampf auf Sojourn Einmal jedes Jahr trafen sich die wichtigsten Leute von Damask Holdings auf Sojourn, um über galaxisweite Themen zu diskutieren. Senatoren, Funktionäre des IBC`s, Direktoren der Handelsförderation und Geschäftsleute schlossen Bündnisse, feierten und machten sich lustig über die Galaktische Republik. Hego Damask war ebenfalls dort, um wichtige Audienzen zu führen. Gardulla Besadii die Ältere suchte ihn auf, um um Unterstützung in Form von Credits zu bitten. Er versprach, ihr Geld zu geben, wenn er Mitteilhaber der Podrennstrecke werden wird, die sie vorhatte, zu bauen. Außerdem sollte sie sich dafür einsetzen, dass sich der Verbrecherboss Boss Cabra mit der Schwarzen Sonne über Nar Shaddaa einig werden wird. Sie akzeptierte die Bedingungen und die Yinchorri suchten nun um eine Audienz. Sie wollten in den Senat aufgenommen werden. Darth Plagueis versuchte, bei ihnen Machtsuggestion anzuwenden, doch als es nicht funktionierte, sagte er ihnen, er würde sich dafür einsetzten, die Yinchorri in den Senat aufzunehmen, wenn sie ihm irgendwann irgendeinen Gefallen tun würden. Sie akzeptierten und der Sekretär des Gran-Protektorats marschierte ein. Er verlangte, dass Damask Holdings nicht zulassen soll, dass Gardulla eine Podrennstrecke bauen wird, da Malastare viel Geld mit Podrennen verdient. Darth Plagueis provozierte ihn und als er wütend den Raum verließ, sagte er zu Larsh Hill, dass man ihm zeigen müsse, dass er ersetzbar ist. Als letztes kamen die Gossams von Subtext Bergbau. Nachdem Darth Plagueis sie erpresst hatte, erzählten sie ihm von dem riesigen Plasmavorkommen auf Naboo und dass es noch keinem gehört. Sie erzählten ihm außerdem, dass die Königsfamilie auf Naboo keinen galaktischen Handel treiben will. Darth Plagueis ließ sie dann am Leben und sagte seiner Sonnengarde, dass sie sie auf dem nächstgelegenen Planeten aussetzen sollen, falls Plagueis sie noch benötigte. Nach einer weiteren nicht sehr wichtigen Versammlung konnte Plagueis nicht schlafen und war draußen, als es einen Sicherheitsalarm im östlichen Perimeter des Anwesens gab. Er machte sich selbst auf den Weg in den Wald, als er auf Darth Venamis stieß. Er war sehr schockiert darüber, als Venamis ihm davon berichtete, dass er auch Darth Tenebrous Schüler war. Doch als Plagueis ihm erzählte, dass Tenebrous tot ist, konnte Darth Venamis es nicht glauben und stürmte auf Plagueis zu. Venamis war zuerst im Vorteil, da er von Tenebrous unterrichtet worden war, Plagueis umzubringen und so Plagueis´ Kampfstil kannte. Plagueis setzte nun also nur noch auf Verteidigung und als sein Gegner dies merkte und seine Angriffe stärker, aber weniger präzise machte, bezwang Plagueis ihn mit einem kraftvollen Schlag. Venamis kniete vor ihm und bot an, sein Schüler zu werden, was Plagueis jedoch ablehnte und ihm stattdessen befahl, eine Komablüte zu essen. Als Venamis dann bewusstlos war, brachte Plagueis ihn nach Muunilinst auf seine Insel Aborah und steckte ihn in einen seiner Bacta-Tanks. Später belebte er ihn und tötete ihn mehrmals wieder, bis er ihn irgendwann endgültig umbrachte. Suche nach Venamis´ Schülern Im Raumschiff von Darth Venamis fand Plagueis Daten über 6 Machtnutzer, die Venamis als seine potenziellen Schüler gespeichert hat. Plagueis musste nun herausfinden, ob sie ihm gefährlich werden könnten oder nicht und ließ so viele Informationen über sie zusammentragen, wie es nur möglich war. Er fand heraus, dass 3 der Machtnutzer bereits gestorben waren, also musste er nur noch 3 finden. Der erste war als Quarren in den Daten gespeichert. Es hieß, er hätte schon in zahlreichen Kasinos abkassiert, von Coruscant bis Taris. Die neuste Glückssträhne gab es vergangene Woche in Lianna, als jemand dem Kasino Kollidierer viel Geld abzockte. Plagueis vermutete ihn dort und reiste mit 11-4D dorthin. Sie wurden herzlichst vom sullustanischen Manager begrüßt und in sein Büro geführt. Plagueis fragte ihn, ob sie Personen, die viel Geld machen auf die Macht testeten, was der Manager bestätigte. Im Gespräch kam plötzlich die Meldung, dass es gerade wieder eine Glückssträhne gäbe und als Plagueis die Erlaubnis bekam, selbst nachzusehen, ging er hinunter. Die Glückssträhne war ein Kubaz, was Plagueis enttäuschte, weil er nach einem Quarren suchte, als er bei ihm plötzlich die Macht verspürte, mit Hilfe der Kubaz das Spiel manipulierte. Der Spieler merkte, dass er entlarvt worden war und ging schnell zur Bar. Plagueis ging wieder in das Büro des Managers, der ihm eine Liste mit all den Personen zeigte, die keine Kasinos mehr betreten durften, weil sie als Betrüger galten. Als sie das Kasino verließen, sagte 11-4D, dass alle der Personen ungefähr die gleiche Größe hatten und auch die gleiche Statur. Plagueis kam dann zum Schluß, dass es sich um einen Gestaltwandler, einen Shi'ido handeln musste. Sie verfolgten den Kubaz durch die ganze Stadt. Nachdem er Geld abgehoben hatte, hackten Plagueis und 11-4D den Automat und sahen, an wen die Überweisung ging: Kerred Santhe der Zweite, der Geschäftsführer von Sienar-Flottensysteme, einer der reichsten Männer der Galaxis. Sie verfolgten den Shi'ido weiter und stellten ihm eine Falle. Plagueis fragte ihn, warum er Geld an einer der reichsten Männer der Galaxis überweiste und er antwortete, dass Kerred sehr viele Spielschulden bei der Schwarzen Sonne hat, wenn er sie nicht bezahlt, würde der Skandal an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Plagueis mochte die Schwarze Sonne nicht und drohte dem Shi'ido damit, ihn an die Glücksspielindustrie zu verraten, außer er würde sich auf einen entlegem Planeten zur Ruhe setzen. Ob er dieser Drohung nachging, ist nicht bekannt. Zur zweiten potenziellen Schülerin gab es nur die Information, dass sie auf Saleucami beheimatet sei und dort als die Prophetin bekannt war. Darth Plagueis reiste also (ohne 11-4D) nach Saleucami. Ein Gleiter brachte ihn und viele andere in eine abgelegene Wüste. Die Prophetin hatte viele Anhänger, die in Zelten und anderen kleinen Behausungen zwischen ihren Reden wohnten. Plagueis begab sich, zusammen mit einem riesigen Aufgebot verschiedenster Spezies in ein Amphitheater. Alle drängten sich, um so einen möglichst guten Platz zu finden. Dann kam sie mit ihrem Gefolge in Podrennern in das Theater gefahren und es wurde totenstill. Sie war eine Iktotchi, die ja bekannt dafür waren, die Zukunft zu sehen. Sie stieg auf ein Podest und fing an, zu reden. Sie erzählte von einem gewaltigen Krieg, den Klonkriegen, von einer sich daraus erhebenden neuen Ordnung, regiert von einem Disputen, mit der sie wahrscheinlich das Imperium meinte. Am Ende sagte sie, dass nur diejenigen überleben würden, die egoistisch sind, die andere nur als Mittel zum Zweck sehen und die nur an sich selbst denken, um den größtmöglichen Vorteil zu erlangen. Plagueis war fasziniert, als die Menge tobte. Sie erschuf eine Art Armee aus Sith. Was sie verbreitete war die Dunkle Seite. So fasziniert Plagueis auch war, er mustte sie loswerden, weil sie eine Gefahr darstellte. Ihre Botschaft war es, sich niemals unterzuordnen, doch genau das war es, was das frühere Sith-Imperium vernichtet hatte. Jeder wollte der Größte sein und so hat sich das Imperium innerlich selbst zerstört. Plagueis wollte der Anführer über die Galaxis werden, ihre Botschaft hätte sein müssen, dass sich jeder fügen solle, doch so würden sie Plagueis nur vernichten wollen, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Als alle zum Schluß anstanden, um ihre Hände anzufassen und so von der Dunkle Seite zu kosten, stellte sich auch Plagueis an. Als er drankam, spürte die Prophetin seine ungeheure Macht und wollte seine Dienerin werden, doch Plagueis lehnte ab und tötete sie mithilfe von Machtblitzen. Großes Chaos brach aus, alle rannten weg, es gab Prügeleien, doch Plagueis war es in diesem Durcheinander möglich, ungesehen zu fliehen und verließ Saleucami wieder. Zum letzten Machtnutzer gab es die Information, dass er Naat Lare hieß, ein Nautolaner war und vor 5 Jahren nach Bedlam ins Bedlam-Institut für geisteskranke Straftäter eingewiesen wurde. Er reiste also mit 11-4D dorthin, um ihn zu suchen. Der ithorianische Leiter des Instituts empfing Plagueis, der sich als Testamentsvollstrecker von Naat Lare ausgab. Er erfuhr, dass Naat Lare eingewiesen wurde, wegen Folter an Kleintieren, Brandstiftung und weiterer Verbrechen. Er erfuhr aber auch, dass Naat Lare vor Kurzem ausgebrochen ist, mit Hilfe eines Bith, der sich im Institut als Arzt ausgab. Plagueis dachte sich schon, dass es sich um Venamis handelte und auf die Frage, wohin Naat Lare verschwunden sein könnte, antwortete der Leiter, dass die Institutsschiffe nicht sonderlich gut waren und er deswegen entweder auf Felucia, Caluula oder Abraxin sein müsste. Auch hattte der Leiter schon die Jedi gebeten, bei der Suche zu helfen. Als Plagueis wieder abreiste, fand 11-4D einen Eintrag im HoloNetz, demnach zur Folge ein Dutzend Marschphantome in der Nähe einer Barabel-Siedlung auf Abraxin abgeschlachtet worden sind. Plagueis vermutete Naat Lare dahinter und sie reisten nach Abraxin. Dort angekommen hörten sie sich in der Siedlung etwas um und merkten, dass viele Barabel der Meinung waren, die Pest hätte die Marschphantome getötet. Auch entdeckten sie ein Muster hinter den Angriffen. Dann trafen sie auf zwei Jedi, die ebenfalls der Spur gefolgt waren. Plagueis erzählte ihnen, er wäre ein Funktionär des Bankenclans und sei geschäftlich hier. In der Nacht öffnete Plagueis sich der Macht am Ufer des Sumpfes und rief Naat Lare. Schließlich kam er und fragte Plagueis, wer er ist. Plagueis antwortete ihm, er habe Venamis umgebracht. Naat Lare kniete sich vor Plagueis nieder und betrachtete ihn als seinen neuen Meister. Doch dann kamen die Jedi mit einem Wasserskimmer auf sie zu. Plagueis befahl Naat Lare, die Jedi zu töten, verschloss sich der Macht und versteckte sich, sodass die Jedi ihn unter keinen Umständen finden würden. Naat Lare kämpfte gegen die Jedi, verlor aber und wurde getötet. Plagueis hatte nun alle Gefahren seitens Venamis ausgeschaltet und verließ Abraxin so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Forschungen Plagueis begab sich auf sein Anwesen auf Muunilinst, eine Insel namens Aborah, und wies 11-4D in die Arbeit ein, die der Droide in Plagueis' Forschungslaboratorien verrichten sollte: Beobachtung und Untersuchung von mehreren Spezies, die unter verschiedenen Bedingungen gehalten wurden, unter anderem in Bacta-Tanks. Auch stellte Plagueis dem Droiden seine Bibliothek zur Verfügung, weswegen er 11-4D nun nach seiner ursprünglichen Programmierung arbeiten ließ und dieser seinen Speicher mit demjenigen Wissen ergänzte, das er in der Bibliothek finden konnte. Plagueis' Ziel war, ewig zu leben, weswegen er sämtliche Experimente in Bezug auf das Verhalten der Midi-Chlorianer vornahm.miniatur|links|[[Marka Ragnos erscheint Plagueis im Tal der Dunklen Lords.]]Seine Experimente bewiesen schließlich, das die Midi-Chlorianer kontrolliert werden konnten und er spekulierte darüber, durch die Zeit zu reisen oder mithilfe der Midi-Chlorianer den Geist in einen anderen Körper zu übertragen. Später begann er sich für Macht-Geister zu interessieren, die ihr Bewusstsein allen Anschein nach auch nach ihrem Tod erhalten konnte. Da er wusste, das es sich bei den Torwächtern seiner Sith-Holocrone eher um programmierbare Intelligenzen als um wahre Geister handelte, reiste er nach Korriban - der Heimatwelt der Sith-Spezies und dem späteren Friedhof der Sith - um die Geister selbst zu befragen. Auf Korriban besuchte er zunächst das von Grabmählern gesäumte Tal der Dunklen Lords und betrat die Gräber von König Hakagram Graush und Sorzus Syn. Jedoch konnte er keine Geister entdecken und wollte gerade zurück in sein Schiff steigen, als ihm eine Erscheinung des seit Jahrtausenden verstorbenen Dunklen Lords Marka Ragnos begegnete. Ragnos' Geist zweifelte an, das Plagueis würdig sei, den Titel eines Darth zu tragen und schimpfte über Plagueis' Vorhaben, mit den uralten Traditionen der Sith brechen zu wollen. Als Plagueis ihm einige Fragen stellte, knurrte Ragnos nur und verschwand auf einmal. Auf der Rückreise nach Muunilinst dachte er erneut über seine Begegnung nach und glaubte, dass sich alles nur in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatte. Ausbildung von Sidious 65 VSY lernte Plagueis auf dem kleinen Planeten Naboo unter dem Namen Hego Damask den jungen Adligen Palpatine kennen. Da sich heraustellte, dass die beiden ähnliche Vorstellungen für die Zukunft Naboos hatten, lieferte Palpatine für Plagueis zukünftig interne Informationen aus den Adelshäusern Naboos. Palpatines Vater Cosinga kam ihnen jedoch auf die Schliche und wollte den Kontakt seines Sohnes zu Plagueis unterbinden und ihn zu einer befreundeten Familie bringen. Als der 17-Jährige mit einem Jugendprogramm auf Chandrila war, landete die Jafan III, das Familienschiff der Familie Palpatine auf Naboo und Wachen Cosingas zwangen ihn an Bord zu seinen Eltern und Geschwistern zu gehen, wo es nach dem Sprung in den Hyperraum zu einem Streit zwischen Palpatine und seinem Vater kam. Der junge Palpatine tötete daraufhin, beeinflusst durch die Manipulationen Plagueis', zuerst seinen Vater und dann die restliche Familie, sowie alle Wachen auf dem Schiff. Danach kontaktierte er Plagueis, der ihn zu sich holte, sich ihm als Sith offenbarte und ihn als seinen Schüler annahm. 200px|miniatur|links|[[Palpatine trainiert unter Plagueis.]]Während Sidious' Training, das Jahrzehnte andauerte,Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force gab Plagueis seinem Schüler Holocrons, um die Dunkle Seite der Macht weiter zu erforschen. Er brachte ihm bei, dass er nur vollkommen der Dunklen Seite der Macht dienen konnte, indem er sich seinen Schwächen stellte und sich von Dingen trennt, die er begehrte oder liebte. Er lehrte ihm außerdem, dass er sich seinen Aufstieg langsam erarbeiten und seine Gruppe von Anhängern vergrößern musste, bis er Herrscher über die Galaxis war. Auch lehrte er ihn, sich mit Waffen auszukennen, um die Stärke eines Gegners einschätzen zu können, als beide auf Hypori Droiden zerstörten. Das Training unter Plagueis war sehr hart. Inzwischen begann Sidious auch, mit Plagueis' Einverständnis, den Attentäter Darth Maul zu trainieren.Vader: The Ultimate Guide Nachdem er die Lehren seines Meisters verstanden hatte, war er stark genug,Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader ihm gegenüberzutreten. Attentat auf Plagueis Larsh Hill hatte vor, sich dem Orden des Geneigten Kreises anzuschließen. Das Gebäude des Ordens befand sich im Fobosi-Distrikt auf Coruscant. Auch Plagueis und 11-4D waren zugegen, um dem Beitrittsritual beizuwohnen. Plagueis gefiel die Vorstellung, dass sein engster Berater einem großen galaxisweiten Geheimbund angehören würde und er so exklusive Informationen zum galaktischen Geschehen bekommen würde. Als dann die Mitglieder des Ordens in den Raum kamen, spürte Plagueis etwas Dunkles um diese Mitglieder herum, doch als er die Gefahr erkannte, war es bereits zu spät. Es waren nicht die Mitglieder, es waren verkleidete maladianische Killer, welche nun Larsh Hill enthaupteten und mit Enthaupterscheiben warfen. Alle Muuns um Plagueis herum waren getroffen und auch 11-4D wurde von mehreren Enthaupterscheiben getroffen. Plagueis blieb aber nicht unverletzt, auch er wurde am Kinn getroffen und fiel zu Boden. Zur gleichen Zeit erzählte Sate Pestage Palpatine davon, dass das Gran-Protektorat die Maladianer angeheuert hatte, um ein Attentat auf ein wichtiges Mitglied von Damask Holdings auszuführen. Sidious wusste sofort, dass Plagueis in Gefahr war und da er wusste, wo Plagueis war, eilte er in den Fobosi-Distrikt. Während dessen kämpfte Plagueis mit dem Tod, da er schon mehrere lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen erlitten hatte. Er konnte die Attentäter zwar noch bekämpfen, doch es waren zu viele. Im letzten Moment kam Sidious und tötete die Killer. Plagueis machte sich viele Vorwürfe, dass er es hätte kommen sehen können. Auch hat das Attentat ihn sehr geprägt, da er sich dannach zwanzig Jahre auf Sojourn zurückzog und sich dem Studium der Macht widmete und er außerdem seit diesem Attentat eine Atemmmaske tragen musste. Die Mitglieder des Gran-Protektorats aber wurden von Sidious getötet. Auszeit auf Sojourn Nach dem Attentat zog sich Plagueis auf Sojourn zurück. Er wollte wachsamer sein, um nicht noch einmal Opfer eines solchen Ereignisses zu werden. So schaffte er es irgendwann, nicht mehr schlafen zu müssen. Auch seine Machtfähigkeiten verbesserte er erheblich. Schließlich gelang ihm auch der Durchbruch mit den Midi-Chlorianern, so dass er Darth Venamis mehrmals tötete und wiederbelebte. Auch war er inzwischen so mächtig, dass er kurz davor war, nicht mehr zu altern und er konnte sogar Machtsuggestion bei den Yinchorri anwenden. Aber dadurch, dass er sich nur noch dem Studium der Macht widmete, ließ er Sidious` Ausbildung links liegen und auch der Große Plan der Sith war ihm nicht so wichtig, weswegen Sidious auf sich allein gestellt war. Doch obwohl Plagueis so mächtig war, hatte er Angst davor, dass die Macht irgendwann zurückschlagen würde. Plagueis` Tod Als Plagueis erkannte, dass er sich wieder mehr dem Großen Plan der Sith widmen müsste, half er Sidious wieder, wo er nur konnte und verließ seine Festung auf Sojourn. 32 VSY war der Große Plan nun in einer entscheidenden Phase. Plagueis hatte Sifo-Dyas dazu bewegt, eine Klonarmee in Auftrag zu geben, die er finanzieren würde, Dooku war nun soweit, auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen zu werden, die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme stand schon in den Startlöchern und Sidious stand kurz davor, Oberster Kanzler zu werden. 1 Tag vor der Ernennung Palpatines zum Obersten Kanzler, trafen sich er und Plagueis in Plagueis´ Anwesen auf Coruscant. Während sie Sidious bevorstehende Ernennung zum Kanzler trank Plagueis ziemlich viel Alkohol. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Plagueis ziemlich benebelt war und dann einschlief. Diesen Moment nutzte Sidious, um Machtblitze auf Plagueis zu schleudern. Da Plagueis so in seiner Vorstellung verbohrt war, ahnte er nicht im Geringsten mit diesem Angriff und konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Während Plagueis immer weiter erstickte, weil die Blitze seine Atemmaske zerstört hatten, erzählte Sidious ihm, dass er nie vorhatte, Plagueis am Leben zu lassen. Er wollte nur so viel wie möglich von ihm lernen und ihn dann umbringen. Außerdem erklärte er ihm, dass er es war, der den Großen Plan der Sith vervollständigte und dass er auch allen Ruhm tragen würde. Sidious warf ihm außerdem vor, dass Plagueis ihm nie beigebracht hatte, wie man Midi-Chlorianer beinflussen könnte, um Leben zu retten. So starb Plagueis, weil er immer fest daran glaubte, dass er und Sidious die Regel der Zwei brechen würden. Vermächtnis miniatur|Darth Plagueis mit zwei Lichtschwertern. Nach seinem Tod vernichtete sein ehemaliger Schüler Darth Sidious alle Informationen über ihn.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (Volume III, Seite 28) Darth Plagueis Überreste verwahrte Palpatine in einer der Geisterurnen, die die Tür in seinem privaten Büro flankierten.Hüte dich vor den Sith Ob Plagueis sein Vorhaben, Leben zu erschaffen, noch vor seinem Tod beginnen konnte, ist unklar. Es gibt Vermutungen,The New Essential Chronology dass Plagueis selbst mit der Macht den jungen Anakin Skywalker erschuf. Obwohl Sidious alles Wissen von seinem Meister geerbt hatte, war er nach dessen Tod nicht in der Lage, selbst das Leben zu verlängern oder gar zu erschaffen. Deshalb war er auf einen Klonkörper angewiesen, um auch nach seinem Tod weiterleben zu können. Sidious berichtete seinen Schülern Darth TyranusLabyrinth des Bösen und Darth Vader Die Macht des Todessterns nur wenig über seinen Meister. Im Jahre 19 VSY erzählte Palpatine Anakin Skywalker die Tragödie von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen um ihn auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Er berichtete von seinen ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten und der tragischen Ironie seines Todes, da er nur andere und nicht sich selbst retten konnte, weil Anakin in einer Vision den Tod seiner heimlichen Frau Padmé Amidala vorausgesehen hatte und nach einer Möglichkeit suchte sie zu retten. Er wurde auch Teil der Legende um Tag Greenly und Bink Otauna, wonach er sie angeblich während seiner Experimente erschuf.Die dunkle Rache der Klon-BedrohungThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|180px|Plagueis im Kampf mit [[Maladianer|maladianischen Attentätern.]] Plagueis war ein weiser Sith-Lord, der das Mystische liebte.Die Rache der Sith Durch seine Kenntnis von der Manipulation des Lebens zur Erschaffung von Leben war er an den Dingen der materiellen Welt interessiert, sodass auch Darth Vader später darüber nachdachte, ob Plagueis' Geist seinen Körper nach seinem Tod verlassen und eine andere Hülle gesucht hatte. Sidious' Meinung nach blickte er so tief nach innen, dass er das Leben selbst verstand und meisterte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Plagueis glaubte, dass sich jeder Aufstieg langsam erarbeitet werden müsste und man erst dann Herrscher sein konnte, immer nach der Suche nach größerer Macht. Er fürchtete nichts mehr, als die Macht zu verlieren, die er besaß. Gleichzeitig war er geradezu besessen von der Manipulation der Midi-Chlorianer und vernachlässigte dabei das Ziehen von Fäden als Schlüsselfigur des Intergalaktischen Bankenverbandes - sein größtes Talent. Er hatte für die Ritualgesänge und Beschwörungen der Alten Sith nicht viel übrig und versuchte, die Auswirkungen eines Rituals oder eines Talismans rational zu erklären. Obwohl es zu einem Ritual gehörte, dass die Sith-Schüler ihren Meister nach Abschluss der Prüfungen töteten, sah er seinen eigenen Tod nie kommen.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) Plagueis war außerdem der Ansicht, dass er der Sith-Lord sein würde, der die Republik und den Jedi-Orden vernichten würde. Er arbeitete gezielt auf jenes Ziel hin und manipulierte Politiker und andere einflussreiche Personen, damit der Sith-Orden stärker werden konnte. Plagueis war ein Verfechter der unnatürlichen Aspekte der Macht, sodass es ihm möglich war, neues Leben zu erschaffen und vorhandenes zu erhalten. Sein eigenes Leben konnte er jedoch nicht bewahren. Er entdeckte die Möglichkeit, eins mit der Macht zu werden. Seine Art, den Tod zu hintergehen, schützte Plagueis jedoch nicht vor den Gebräuchen der Sith. Hinter den Kulissen *Erstmals in Labyrinth des Bösen erwähnt, ist Darth Plagueis eine sehr mystische Figur, deren Geschichte sich nur erahnen lässt. Es wird vermutet, dass er für Anakins Entstehung verantwortlich ist. *Der Name Plagueis kommt vom englischen „''to plague''“, was so viel heißt wie „''quälen''“ oder „''foltern''“, oder von der Krankheit plague, der Pest. *Ursprünglich plante der Autor James Luceno, einen Roman über das Leben und Wirken Plagueis' zu verfassen, sodass StarWars.com schon eine Vorankündigung des Romans veröffentlichte, darunter auch die Information, dass Plagueis ein Muun war. Im März 2007 verkündete Sue Rustoni jedoch, dass der Roman nicht erscheinen würde, da es „nicht die richtige Zeit für einen Einblick in Palpatines Vergangenheit und Plagueis' Anfänge“ sei. Stattdessen wurde der Roman durch Die Regel der Zwei ersetzt. Als Ersatz sollte ein bisher unbekannter Hardcover-Roman im Februar 2009 auf den Markt kommen, allerdings wurde dieser nun auch abgesagt.Ankündigung in den StarWars-Foren Mittlerweile gab Sue Rustoni bekannt, dass es einen Roman über Darth Plagueis von James Luceno geben wird. Die englische Veröffentlichungstermin war der 27. Dezember 2011.Randomhouse.com *Einige der Lehren von Darth Plagueis an seinen Schüler Darth Sidious sind im Buch Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader enthalten. *Für das Spiel The Force Unleashed wollte das Produktionsteam Plagueis als Machtgeist auftreten lassen, der dem Spieler mehr Dunkle Macht und Informationen geben sollte. In einer anderen Version sollte er Teil der Verschwörung Vaders gegen die Jedi sein oder wiedergeboren werden, um dem Spieler als Meister zu dienen. Zunächst entwarfen sie Konzepte für einen Menschen und dann auch für andere Spezies.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Quellen *''Darth Plagueis (Roman)'' * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung'' *''Vader – The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Art and Making of The Force Unleashed'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Hüte dich vor den Sith'' * * * * *Ankündigung in den StarWars-Foren *Sue Rustoni im StarWars Forum *Randomhouse.com }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Дарт Плейгъс cs:Darth Plagueis/Legendy en:Darth Plagueis/Legends es:Darth Plagueis fi:Darth Plagueis fr:Dark Plagueis/Légendes hr:Darth Plagueis hu:Darth Plagueis it:Darth Plagueis ja:ダース・プレイガス mn:Дартх Плагуеис Мэргэн nl:Darth Plagueis no:Hego Damask pl:Darth Plagueis pt:Darth Plagueis ro:Darth Plagueis ru:Дарт Плэгас sv:Darth Plagueis tr:Darth Plagueis vi:Darth Plagueis Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Muuns Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Dunkle Lords der Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Legends